Training
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: A 20-year-old Wilbur travels back in time to the end of the Clone Wars to seek out Obi-Wan Kenobi for Jedi training to perfect his newly discovered power.
1. A Burning City

**Hi, folks! Merry Christmas! For those who do not know me, I mostly write stories in the "Meet the Robinsons" world. In one of my stories, one of the main characters discovers he has a mental power, so this crossover story is based on a theory. For those who have read my stories, this story does take place between "Insanity" and "Conflicts." I hope you will enjoy reading this, and there will be more to come! The entire story will be in Wilbur's ("Meet the Robinsons") POV. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Star Wars" or "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

I had parked the time machine in an empty lot on the planet of Coruscant, but I could not believe what I had saw: half of the city was in flames. I had never been in the Star Wars universe before, nor have I seen the movies, but I knew something was wrong.

Alright, yes, for one thing, I was not home. Some time ago, back in the future where my life is, I had discovered I had a defensive mental superpower. No, I could not read minds. I could use my mind to deflect any attack on myself or another person, whether it is a physical attack, a psychological attack, or an attack that involves another superpower. Because I had discovered this power and could not find a way to practice it, my wife gave me a suggestion…

* * *

**FLASHBACK: October 20, 2043 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

"Wilbur, I think I know what's going on!" Karena Robinson exclaimed as she ran into our room.

"You tell me. What's going on?" I asked with a smirk.

"You're a Jedi."

"I'm a what?" I asked, immediately confused.

"A Jedi! You know, those warriors in _Star Wars_ that wield lightsabers and serve the universe as peacemakers?"

"Karr, I've never seen _Star Wars_ in my life," I flatly replied. "Wait a minute, did you say lightsabers?"

"How have you not seen _Star Wars_?" Karena asked, raising her eyebrow. "Do you remember Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"No, Karr. I don't remember… what did you say his name was?"

"Never mind." My wife went over to the purple couch and sat on it. "Anyway, I think you got your power because all of these movie universes turned into one world, and somehow, the Force is strong with you."

"Karena, you sound like a psychic," I replied, giving her a stern expression. "I'm not Jesus, Karr. I don't have this Force."

"Wilbur, you know martial arts. You have a katana sword in your closet, which tells me you know how to use it. Lastly, you have a mental superpower—"

"Karena! I. Do not. Have. The Force. With me. I'm just a man who happens to have a superpower—"

"Who doesn't know how to use it," my wife interrupted me. "Wilbur, take the time machine. Go back to the Clone Wars. Find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in Coruscant. He'll be able to help you out."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And here I am, trying to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. But, as I watched the fire continue to roar in the city, I got more curious, and I ran toward the flames. I was wearing a brown cloak over my lightning bolt shirt and blue jeans, just as I did six and a half years ago so that I could go anywhere undetected. I just kept on running and tried to find an entrance to the building up ahead. That is, until I saw some troopers wearing white armor and white helmets with one other color on their armor. One of the troopers approached me.

"Source of identification?"

"_That _is an excellent question," I replied. "Wait, maybe you can help me. Where is the fire coming from?"

"The Jedi temple, sir," another trooper answered.

"Can you show me the way in?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" the first trooper asked. "Who do you represent?"

"Another excellent question," I answered. "The Republic?"

I must have given them the wrong answer because the group of troopers positioned themselves to shoot me, and I panicked.

"Blast him!"

I heard shooting and I immediately closed my eyes to concentrate on defending myself. While blocking out the lasers with my mind, I took out my katana. When I felt that my focus was declining, I started to block the lasers with my sword. I slowly started to walk toward the troopers so that I could strike, but the sword did not work with their armor.

"Oh sure!" I shouted out loud. "It works with the robo-ants, but not these guys?!"

Then, I saw the troopers being pushed away by an unknown force, and I turned around to see a man and… the shortest creature I had ever seen in my life.

"Are you alright, young one?" the man asked.

"I am now, thanks," I answered with a grin.

"I admire your fearlessness, but what are you doing here?" the man asked. "Shouldn't you be in shelter?"

"Well, originally, I was here to find someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi, but then I saw the fire and thought I'd investigate."

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," the man replied, introducing himself in the process.

"Here on a mission, are you?" the short, green creature asked.

"Yes, sir. You see, I discovered—"

"Strong with you, the Force is," the creature interrupted. _Great, not this again._

"Where is your master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, I'm not a Jedi," I answered. "I just have this defensive power that blocks things out, but I don't know how to practice using it. My wife told me to come looking for you."

"You did really well on your own," Obi-Wan complimented me. "Your wife told you to look for me? Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Karena Robinson, though if she actually met you, her last name was Edwards."

"Karena's your wife?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise. _Yep, they've met._

"Time, we do not have," the creature interrupted. "Investigate the Jedi temple, we must."

"I agree. Well, young master, you're here for the same reason. Come."

The three of us walked in the halls of the Jedi temple, and we were floored at all of the slaughtered bodies we found all around the temple. I was even more floored that most of the bodies belonged to children.

"Not even the younglings survived," Obi-Wan said with sadness in his voice as we continued to study the bodies.

"Killed not by clones, this Padawan," the creature, Yoda, studied. "By a lightsaber, he was." Obi-Wan and I turned to look at Yoda with shock in our faces.

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked. "Who could have done this?"

"Someone who knew his ways around the temple and where everyone is," I chimed in. "I know this is a silly question, but who is the opposition?"

"The Sith," Yoda answered. "Always two, there are. A master and an apprentice."

"Count Dooku was decapitated back over Coruscant and Grievous was killed back on Utapau," Obi-Wan said.

"Wait a minute, which Sith lord is which?" I asked.

"Apprentices, they were," Yoda answered as we entered a computer room.

"We never knew the answer to that question until now," Obi-Wan replied as he worked on the computer. I was in awe at how advanced the technology was here as I watched him. "I've recalibrated the code warning all Jedi to stay away."

"For the clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take," Yoda replied as Obi-Wan walked towards a hologram.

"Wait, Master. There is something I must know…"

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find."

"I must know the truth," Obi-Wan replied as the recordings start to play, and the three of us were horrified. We watched one of their own slaughter the Jedi in the temple. "It can't be—"

"You have done well, my new apprentice," said an old dark-hooded figure to the kneeling rogue Jedi. "Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire."

"I can't watch anymore," Obi-Wan said as he turned off the hologram as we stood in the same spot, still stunned.

"Destroy the Sith, we must," Yoda concluded, but Obi-Wan still had a look of concern on his face.

"Send me to kill the Emperor," he pleaded. "I will not kill Anakin."

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not," Yoda replied.

"He is like my brother… I cannot do it." _Anakin must have been Obi-Wan's apprentice._

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is… Consumed by Darth Vader."

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him," Obi-Wan said, still worried. "I don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will. Go with you, young Wilbur will."


	2. Padme

**Hi guys! I was on vacation, so I was not able to provide another update until now. Thank you for the views so far, and I pray you'll enjoy this chapter. DISCLAIMERS: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Star Wars." NOTE: The dialogue does come from a script I found online, in case anyone is wondering.**

* * *

Obi-Wan and I arrived at the fanciest apartment I had ever seen the next morning, and we got out of his fighter. I walked alongside the Jedi Master as the alarms went off, and a golden robot, who looks similar to my robot friend Carl, approached us.

"Hello, might I help you—Oh, it's you, Master Kenobi. Come in, quickly."

"Who is that?" I asked as the alarms went quiet.

"That's C-3PO," Obi-Wan answered quietly as he lifted his hood, and he turned his attention to the robot. "Has Anakin been here?"

"Yes, right after the attack on the Jedi temple," C-3PO answered, and I let out a gasp as a heavily pregnant woman walked down the stairs. _Was there a Jedi who lived here?_

"Master Kenobi," the woman said as she hugged him. "Oh, Obi-Wan, thank goodness, you're alive."

"The Republic has fallen, Padmé," Obi-Wan replied solemnly. "The Jedi Order is no more."

"I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone." _Padm__é__ must be a politician of some sort._

"I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making."

"The Senate is still intact," Padmé replied with hope in her brown eyes. "There is some hope."

"No, Padmé, it's over. The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic."

"The Sith?!" Padmé reacted in shock.

"We're here looking for Anakin," I chimed in, giving Obi-Wan a small break. "Have you seen him lately?"

"Yesterday."

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"No." _She's lying. She's not looking at us in the eye._

"Padmé, we need your help," Obi-Wan said. "He's in grave danger."

"From the Sith?"

"From himself. Padmé, Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"You're wrong!" Padmé exclaimed with a look of horror on her face. "How could you even say that?"

"We saw a security hologram of him killing younglings," I replied, knowing that Obi-Wan couldn't bring the words out of his mouth.

"Not Anakin! He couldn't!"

"He was deceived by a lie," Obi-Wan replied. "We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

Padmé walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't believe you… I can't."

"Padmé, I must find him," Obi-Wan said, sitting down next to her.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"He has become a very great threat." Obi-Wan got up to walk back to his ship, but he turned around. "Anakin is the father, isn't he?" Padmé didn't answer as she looked down again. "I'm so sorry."

We walked back to the ship, and we went back to the hangars.

"I think Padmé's hiding more than she's telling us," I said. "How much do you wanna bet she knows where he is?"

"I agree, Wilbur. And I think she's going to go there."

"Look!" I pointed toward a speeder flying from Padmé's apartment, and Obi-Wan motioned me to follow him. We managed to sneak into the ship without her knowing about us.

* * *

"What planet is this?" I asked as I felt the ship landing.

"Mustafar," Obi-Wan answered. "It's a volcanic planet."

"No wonder it's hot in here," I remarked, taking off my cloak.

"Wilbur, leave it on. When wearing the cloak, it tells every life form that you are a Jedi."

"Good to know," I replied, putting the cloak back on. "I'm still not convinced I'm a Jedi though."

"And why not? Your wife has faith in you. I have faith in you, and so does Master Yoda."

"I'm from the future, Master Kenobi," I explained. "And I'm talking many, many years in the future. Karena told me to travel back in time to find you. To be honest, where I'm from, this is all kind of silly to me."

"How did you get to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked as we walked around the ship.

"I put the coordinates in the time machine. Honestly, I did not think the time machine recognized Coruscant." I paused, as I heard two voices from outside.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," I heard Padmé say. "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan," the other voice, whom I correctly assumed belonged to Anakin, said. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."

"I don't know you anymore," Padmé cried, backing away. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done… what you plan to do! Stop, stop now! Come back! I love you."

Right then, Anakin looked up and saw us on the ship, and I realized too late that we were out in the open.

"Liar!" Anakin screamed, and Padmé turned around to see us.

"No!"

"You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!"

"No!" Padmé yelled again as she felt herself being choked. My instincts started to kick in and I tried to shield Padmé of this force attack.

"Let her go, Anakin," Obi-Wan yelled, walking off the ship. I remained on the ramp, still trying to protect the woman. "Let her go!"

Anakin finally let Padmé go, and she fell unconscious. I rushed over to her side and studied her.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin screamed.

"You have done that yourself," Obi-Wan countered back.

"You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan and Anakin started to argue while circling each other. I placed my finger on Padmé's throat to feel for a pulse, and her pulse was weak.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan asked with skepticism.

"You have taken the lives of many innocent people!" I stood up and screamed angrily. "That is not justice, and that is not the answer to peace! The Chancellor manipulated you, Anakin!"

"You stay out of this!" Anakin screamed back at me, and he turned his back on Obi-Wan. "Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi-Wan took off his cloak and ignited his lightsaber.

"You will try," Anakin said, igniting his own lightsaber, and the two started to fight. I winced as they ferociously fought each other while I looked over Padmé. I watched as the two warriors ventured away from me, and I picked Padmé up and brought her into the ship.

* * *

I never left Padmé's side, and I wasn't alone. C-3PO had followed me in the room and had sat with me the entire time in silence.

"Excuse me, sir, but have we been introduced?" C-3PO broke the silence, and I looked up at him.

"Not formally," I answered. "Wilbur Robinson."

"I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations."

"It's nice to meet you," I replied. "You remind me of a friend back home. He actually looks like you."

"Does he have human-cyborg relations?"

"Actually, yes. His name is Carl: Computerized All-purpose Robotic Lifeform. My dad made him to help out the family. And he gives me lectures when I'm in trouble."

"Master Anakin is my maker," C-3PO replied, and I looked at him in shock.

"Anakin made you?"

"Yes, Master Wilbur. He made me when he was a young boy."

"A man who sacrificed talent for power," I said out loud, rolling my eyes.

"Are you a Jedi, Master Wilbur?"

"No, not yet, anyway." I turned back to Padmé, who was still unconscious, and my thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps outside the ship. "Threepio, can you see who that is?"

The droid left the room while I continued to sit still with the smaller blue droid, who made beeping noises.

"I wish I knew what you were saying, I'm sorry," I replied as Obi-Wan and Threepio walked in the room.

"How is she?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's been unconscious all this time," I answered with concern. "She hasn't woken up."

Obi-Wan brushed her hair as Padmé stirred awake.

"Obi-Wan? Is Anakin all right?"

We all stood in silence as Padmé dropped back to unconsciousness. Obi-Wan and Threepio left the room while the small droid and I continued to watch.

* * *

I felt ourselves land in yet another planet as Obi-Wan came in and took Padmé in his arms. The two droids and I ran after Obi-Wan and ran off the ship, where we were greeted by Yoda and another man, who looked to be another politician.

"We'll take her to the medical center, quickly," the politician said, and we followed him. I watched as Obi-Wan set Padmé down on a hospital bed, and the medical droids got to work on examining her. The four of us and the two droids sat in silence until one of the droids emerged from the room to talk to us.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." _Oh no…_

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan asked in shock.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies?" the politician Bail Organa asked, also in shock.

"She's carrying twins." _Well, that would explain why she's… pregnant._

"Save them, we must," Yoda said. "They are our last hope."

It took a few hours, but the droids managed to wake Padmé up and quicken her labor. Obi-Wan and I went into the room to be with her, and we both held her hands. She screamed as each baby was born, and she had named them Luke and Leia. I let go of her hand so that she could try to touch one of her babies, but was unable to, and started to struggle with her breathing.

"You have twins, Padmé," Obi-Wan said. "They need you. Hang on."

"I can't," Padmé weakly replied as she closed her eyes.

"Save your energy, Padmé," I told her. "You need to be strong."

"Obi-Wan… there… is good in him. I know… there is… still…"

Obi-Wan and I watched as Padmé let out her last breath, and I heard the babies start to cry.


	3. Tatooine

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own anything related to "Star Wars" or "Meet the Robinsons."**

* * *

We approached the city of Theed in the planet of Naboo, and Yoda, Obi-Wan, Bail, and I met around a table on the ship.

"Pregnant, she must still appear," Yoda proposed. "Hidden, safe, the children must be kept."

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi-Wan proposed further.

"Split up, they should be."

"My wife and I will take the girl," Bail proposed. "We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." I couldn't help but smile.

"And what of the boy?" I asked, my smile quickly fading.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him."

"I will take the child and watch over him," Obi-Wan offered. "Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?"

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line," Yoda answered. "Hope, we can… Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will. Master Kenobi, wait a moment."

Bail left the room as Obi-Wan sat back down with me and Yoda.

"In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

"Training?" Obi-Wan asked with surprise in his voice.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me… your old Master."

"Qui-Gon?" I watched as Obi-Wan gaped open his mouth. "But, how could he accomplish this?"

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him, I will teach you."

"I will be able to talk with him?"

"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps."

"What will be my fate, Master Yoda?" I asked with uncertainty. "My fate here, I mean."

"With Obi-Wan, you will go. In his care, you will be. Trained, you will be, to perfect this power that lives within you."

* * *

Obi-Wan and I had to return to Coruscant to get the time machine before anyone found it, but we had to be discreet. Obi-Wan was officially considered an outlaw, and it was very possible that I was an outlaw as well, even though I was not supposed to be here. Thankfully, Darth Sidious did not know who I was, and he does not know of the Skywalker twins.

"Wilbur, go on ahead and get your time machine," Obi-Wan told me. "No one knows who you are here. But please, be discreet and try not to let anyone see you."

"Don't worry about me. Discreet is my middle name!"

"Please tell me you're not always this cocky," Obi-Wan muttered, shaking his head.

"I'm not cocky!" I exclaimed quietly but paused when I realized that he was right. "Well, alright, I may appear cocky, but I prefer to use the word confident."

I went out of our hiding spot and tried my hardest to be quiet. I noticed that the troopers that I had encountered before were now wearing all white armor. I had to admit it looked a little scarier. Thankfully, I had put the invisible cloak on the time machine, and these troopers could walk right through it. I did some aerobics while heading to the time machine, but I almost made it out undetected. When I turned the time machine on, I heard blaster shots, and I concentrated to shield the time machine. I entered in the coordinates to just take me straight to Tatooine, which was a desert planet, rather than fly the ship into space so that no one could detect the trail.

I waited as I watched Obi-Wan's ship come into the atmosphere, and I watched it land.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Obi-Wan asked with a perplexed expression, holding Luke in his arms.

"I set the coordinates on the time machine to this time and place so that those troopers didn't pick up the trail," I explained.

"That would come in handy nowadays. But, first things first—"

"Luke. Where do we go?"

"Over here." I followed Obi-Wan to a group of aliens native to this planet, and somehow, he managed to get an animal to ride on with Luke. I walked alongside him until we reached a home that is far away from the nearest town. I watched as Obi-Wan got off the animal, and a woman emerged from the house. She rushed over, and the baby boy was handed over to her. They spoke for some time, and the woman gave Obi-Wan a thankful smile. I watched as the woman walked to her husband, and the five of us watched the twin sunset.

"How did you know who to choose?" I asked.

"They're his aunt and uncle," Obi-Wan answered. "Now come on. If I'm going to train you while in exile, we're going to need to find a discreet place to do so. Let's take your time machine. I'm going to have to do some studying on this planet, but from what Anakin told me, tusken raiders are not friendly."

We walked back to where we met up, and we got in the time machine. I had to keep the machine invisible so that no one would see us. Eventually, we found some caverns where we could hide, and I carefully lowered the time machine in the caves. When we got out, I heard a lightsaber ignite, and I immediately felt the need to dodge Obi-Wan's slashes.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, dodging every move.

"Show me what you've got, my young Padawan!" Obi-Wan responded as he continued to "fight" me. I eventually decided that I had enough and swept my feet under his, and he fell on his back.

"What was that for?!"

"I needed you to show me what you can do," Obi-Wan explained as he put his lightsaber away. "You have skills as a fighter. It looks like what we need to work on is more mental. How would you describe your power?"

"It's used mostly for defense. I can block out any attack that it aimed toward me or an ally, whether it be supernatural or physical."

"Like this one?" Obi-Wan asked, holding out his hand and releasing some sort of unknown force in my direction. I felt pushed back at first, but my instincts took over, blocking out the rest of the force, and I kept both feet on the ground.

"Yep, exactly like that," I answered, panting and catching my breath.

"Now, let's see how well you know meditation."


	4. Doubts

**I had to do some research for the next two chapters, so I hope they will be good ones. Enjoy! DISCLAIMERS: I do not own anything related to "Star Wars" or "Meet the Robinsons."**

* * *

Obi-Wan and I mostly worked on my meditation skills and learning the Jedi Code. The first time I had a meditation lesson, I kept thinking about my home in the future, and I was worried that I would be aging while time stood still.

"I promise, young Padawan, your time has stood still as well," Obi-Wan had told me that night. I had been training with him for a month now, and now we were practicing with the lightsabers. Obi-Wan had given me Anakin's lightsaber to train on until I would be getting my own lightsaber, whenever that is. I remembered my teacher telling me to be wise when using the lightsaber, as the weapon is a Jedi's life. I was also told to use caution, as a lightsaber can destroy many things, including a human life.

Obi-Wan and I were just about finished with our fight when I was getting fatigued. I was knocked down to the ground, and he placed his lightsaber just above my right shoulder.

"Use the Force, Wilbur. Use the Force." Obi-Wan put his lightsaber away and held out his hand for me to grab. "You're getting better, but something is still troubling you."

"You can tell?"

"I can see right through you, Wilbur. You still have doubts."

"What if I don't master this?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"You will, Wilbur. You will." Obi-Wan and I started walking together. "The Force is strong with you. You need to put your mind at ease and feel the Force surrounding you. I've noticed you like to use concentration. Try not to rely on that as much as you have in the past. You do not have to only use your mind."

"Yes, Master."

"I think we've had enough rest," Obi-Wan said, reigniting his lightsaber. "Let's try again."

I ignited the borrowed lightsaber, and Obi-Wan and I dueled again. This time, I followed my instincts more and not think about where I needed to strike. At one point in the fight, I flipped over the Jedi Master, and I shoved my hand out in front of me. I felt a force coming out of my hand, and it pushed Obi-Wan away.

"That's better," Obi-Wan said with a chuckle.

"That's never happened before," I said with shock in my voice.

"You have let the Force help you," Obi-Wan explained. "You are opening your mind to let the Force flow through you."

"So this power is not only defensive?" I asked.

"It is neither or. It depends on how you use it, young Padawan. Sometimes, I'll use the Force to manipulate the weak-minded."

"The weak-minded? What does that mean?"

"These stormtroopers that Vader and Palpatine have created, they only act to serve their masters. We can manipulate them to believing that we are on their side."

"How do you do that?"

"Let me try on you." I watched as Obi-Wan brought his hand up and swiped it to the other side. "You are not safe here. You need to go home to your future."

"Obi-Wan, I'm here with you," I replied with confusion. "My work isn't finished yet."

"You have a very strong mind," Obi-Wan said. "Did you feel anything?"

"I felt something, like my brain wanted me to repeat what you said—"

"But you didn't," Obi-Wan interrupted, finishing the sentence for me. "If you really were weak-minded, you would repeat the phrase back to me and do as I say."

"Hardy-har-har," I replied with some sarcasm.

"I will say that this never works on a Jedi or a Sith," Obi-Wan explained. "And that's why it didn't work on you."

"You really believe I'm a Jedi, don't you?" I asked, still having a little doubt. Obi-Wan turned around and put a hand on my right shoulder as I gazed into his blue eyes.

"Wilbur, you fight very well, and your power is growing. I can sense it. You need to push that doubt away and focus more on what you are capable of doing. Doubting led Anakin to the dark side. Do not let that cloud your judgment."

"What did Anakin doubt, exactly?"

"Now that I know everything, I believe we was so focused on Padmé dying that he was doubting the Jedi. He was so focused on what could have been—"

"That it turned into has been," I finished the sentence for him, and he nodded sadly. "This wasn't your fault, Obi-Wan. Anakin made a choice, and he made the wrong choice. You had nothing to do with that. Just let him go and keep moving forward."

"I have to, Wilbur. I have to move forward with my new life. On top of training you, I have to watch over Luke and train with my old master."

"Where is he at?" I asked.

"My master is one with the Force. He had moved on years ago."

"What was he like?" I asked, sitting on a rock and beckoning my master to sit with me, which he did.

"Qui-Gon was a great master. He had started training me when I was a young boy. His teachings were unorthodox, and he never made it on the Jedi Council, but he taught me to think outside the box. Qui-Gon always told me to use my instincts and to not think." Obi-Wan paused to let out a chuckle. "He would have liked training you. You remind me so much of him."

"Really? How so?"

"You rely on your feelings, too. But you use your feelings wisely. I take it you've been through a lot? You mentioned you came from the future."

"Yeah, I often went against my dad's wishes and took the time machine back in time to see a famous person," I explained, rubbing my neck. "I learned that lesson the hard way when someone stole one of the time machines back home."

"So why go back in time now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I thought I was done with the time machine when I graduated from being a teenager, but life had other plans for me. I guess, in your terms, the Force was meant to be with me, and I had to come back here to learn from you." I let out a sigh, and I realized that I still had questions about Qui-Gon. "So, what happened to him? How did he die?"

"We were liberating Naboo from the Trade Federation when a Sith Lord, Darth Maul, appeared, and we fought him, distracting him from Queen Amidala, or as you know her, Padmé."

"Padmé was the Queen of Naboo?!" I asked louder than I wanted to. "I swear, everything is connected."

"Qui-Gon died at Darth Maul's hands. I thought I had avenged my master that day when I sliced him, but he survived somehow. I don't know what's become of him since the Clone Wars. Actually, Qui-Gon was the one who found Anakin while protecting Padmé, and I promised him I would train Anakin to be a Jedi."

"Qui-Gon had a lot of faith in Anakin," I replied sadly.

"He strongly believed Anakin was the Chosen One, one who would bring balance to the Force. I'm not sure he was thinking that Anakin would eventually turn to the dark side."

"He still can turn back to the light," I replied with hope in my voice.

"No, I believe it's too late. Luke is our only hope."

"Wait a minute, what about Leia?" I asked, giving Obi-Wan a perplexed look.

"Bail Organa and his wife are politicians and do not know much about the Force." Obi-Wan started to stand, and he put a hand on his lightsaber. "What do you say we do one more fight? Let's see what you've learned."

We both ignited our lightsabers and dueled again. I used my mom's karate-teaching, my wife's flag-teaching, my own saber-teaching, and Obi-Wan's Jedi training to defend myself and to strike back, while focusing on Obi-Wan's strikes at the same time. At some point, we used the force push on each other, but I continued to focus on my push. I stood my ground while Obi-Wan flew to the wall. I ran over and took my hand out for him to grab.

"Impressive," my master said, complimenting me. "Well, normally, to become a Jedi Knight, you have to build your own lightsaber and pass the Jedi Trials."

"What is that?"

"There are nine steps in the Jedi Trials: teamwork, isolation, fear, anger, betrayal, focus, instinct, forgiveness, and protection, and they are put to the task in five trials."

"So, what happens in these five trials? Or do they not matter anymore now that the Jedi Order is practically extinct?"

"Oh no, they matter. The trials are administered by the master. In your case, that's me." _Well, that's nice. _"But, because of the circumstances, you may have to carry them out in a different path."

"What all would I have to do?"

"What we just did was a demonstration of the Trial of Skills," Obi-Wan explained, and I immediately understood what the first trial consisted of. "There is also the Trials of Courage, Flesh, Spirit, and Insight. But I will not go into the details of those since I am forbidden to tell you. I will tell you that you will go to the planet Ilum, where you will create your own lightsaber. You'll need some sort of hilt, and then you will find a crystal and meditate on that crystal."

"Is that why your lightsaber is blue and Master Yoda's is green?" I asked.

"Yes. The crystal defines how we use the Force, and it becomes our life."

"How do I get to Ilum?"

"Take my ship," Obi-Wan answered, and then he let out a small gasp. "Actually, this may be good. By you taking my ship, the dark side might recognize my ship, but they might not recognize you. Now, go, and quickly."

"What about the trials?" I asked with some panic in my voice.

"You will overcome your trials. Wilbur, may the Force be with you."


	5. Wilbur's Trials

**So if you have never seen "Meet the Robinsons" before, there are some flashbacks in this chapter that take place during the movie, one of which includes my OC, Karena. Other flashbacks, I made up with my imagination. Enjoy! DISCLAIMERS: I do not own anything related to "Star Wars" or "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

I took Obi-Wan's ship with his droid to the planet Ilum, and, remembering his directions, I went to the cave where I could find a crystal. I was surprised that the stormtroopers did not arrive here yet, as this was an important place for the Jedi.

As I went deeper into the caves, I reflected on my training. I had already carried skills in combat, thanks to my wife and my mom, and I had spent the last two months polishing my mentality and my focus. Obi-Wan was highly impressed with how fast I had learned the ways of the Jedi, and I started to think that Karena was right: that I am, indeed, a Jedi. But, I needed to prove it first, not only to her and Obi-Wan, but to myself, and I believed that my doubting myself was my enemy.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a noise from behind me, and I quickly hid behind a rock. I took a peek and did not find anybody, so I continued on while being wary of my surroundings. Then, I heard a silent ringing, and I turned around to find an illuminated crystal. But I realized that I did not have a hilt. I took the sword that I had on my back, unsheathed it, and broke the sword on the rock wall, leaving only the hilt behind. I sat down on the ground, and I meditated on the crystal, and I also meditated on myself.

* * *

**FLASHBACKS**

**September 4, 2028 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

"Look at me, Wilbur. Look at me," Mom said with some blocking gloves on each hand, giving me a confident smile. "Give me the hardest kick you can make without taking your eyes off me."

I remembered giving my mom a very confident smile as I bounced side-to-side and prepared myself to kick the glove. I switched my dominant stance, and performed a roundhouse kick on my right leg, hitting the glove perfectly.

"Very good, Wilbur!" Mom exclaimed happily. "Now try the other leg."

* * *

**May 17, 2030**

"Feel the charge flow through you, and release with confidence," my chargeball trainer told me. I did not think for a second as I released a chargeball and destroyed one of her blocks on the other side of the court. I remembered releasing a number of chargeballs and then winning the round. I had jumped up and down as the trainer approached me.

"You are a very fast learner, Wilbur. I can see you as a chargeball champion someday."

* * *

**December 25, 2032**

"Franny, Carl, Wilbur, I would like to present to you… the first Robinson time machine!"

I watched as my dad unveiled a red flying car with some modifications on it, and we were all in awe.

"Neil, this is amazing!" Mom exclaimed with happiness, but then her expression turned to that of worry. "But does it work?"

"Yes!" Dad exclaimed. "I went back in time to the day my mother gave me up for adoption."

"Can I try?" I asked excitedly.

"Wilbur, let me tell you something," Dad replied, kneeling down to my height. "This is not a toy. If you use this time machine someday and damage something, it could change the future. You might even damage our existence."

"What's existence?" I asked.

"Wilbur, you are here right now in our lives. Therefore, you exist. I can show you how the time machine works, but _that's all_. You are not to touch the time machine _at all. _Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad. Now show me, show me, show me!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

* * *

**May 5, 1000s B.C. – Motonui, Samoa**

"Remember, Wilbur, to look forward, but remember where you were," Moana told me as I focused on my path back to the time machine on the island with the sails on the boat and the winds guiding me. "Also, don't forget who you are: a time traveler from the future. Take the knowledge of the past and apply it to the future. Learn from your mistakes and keep going."

* * *

**April 25, 2037 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

"Now the time machine is fixed, his confidence in inventing is restored, he goes back to the science fair, fixes his memory scanner, thus restoring the space-time continuum!"

"What about taking him back to see his mom?" Carl, my robotic best friend, asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just told him that to buy some time," I answered with a small shrug and a smile.

"Oh yeah, I can see that one blowing up in your face!"

"Trust me, I've got it under control. Wilbur Robinson never fails." I finished talking with confidence, but then I paused with a slight worry. "But on the slight chance that I do—"

"On the slight chance, you know what? I'll run the numbers." I watched as Carl did his calculations, and then he gasped.

"What is it?" I asked with even more worry.

"Well, it's not… it doesn't pertain to anything that's… well, you know, it's not necessarily a—" I gave Carl a raised eyebrow. "There's a 99.999999 percent chance that you won't exist."

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you, but I did!" Carl cried.

"I won't exist?" I asked, now really worried about what could happen in the past.

"And where does that leave me? Alone, rusting in a corner."

* * *

"Wilbur, what have you done?" Mom asked after I revealed that Lewis was from the past. "How could you bring him here?"

"That is an excellent question—"

"Please, don't get mad at Wilbur," Lewis chimed in to my defense. "He was just being a good friend."

"Lewis, I am so sorry, but you have to go," Mom said with sadness.

"What? You just said—"

"I know what I said."

"I'm from the past. So what?"

"Lewis. Lewis, look at me. You are a great kid, and we would never do anything to hurt you, but, I'm sorry. You have to go back to your own time."

"Yeah, about that," I chimed in, putting my right hand behind my neck. "One of the time machines is broken, and the other one was stolen by a guy with a bowler hat, which kind of explains the dino."

We all glanced at the dinosaur, which now acted like a dog.

"I'm calling your father," Mom replied.

"Wait, if I have to leave, can I at least go back and see my mom?" I winced when Lewis brought his birth mom up. "Wilbur promised."

"You promised what?"

"I was never gonna do it, I swear!" I exclaimed, putting my hand over my mouth when I realized too late that I spoke out the truth.

"You lied to me?" Lewis asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, but I quickly got uneasy. "Yes." Lewis grunted at me as he started to run off. "Lewis, Lewis wait!"

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to actually believe you were my friend!"

"I am your friend!"

"Mister." I winced at my mom's voice. "You're grounded, 'til you die."

* * *

"Lewis, you have to fix the time machine!" I exclaimed while pounding my fist in my hand.

"No, no, I can't!" Lewis exclaimed with panic in his voice. "What about your dad? You could call him!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to work," Karena, my future wife, said with concern.

"You are my dad!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at Lewis.

"But that's in the future!"

"There won't be a future unless you fix the time machine!" I paused solemnly, knowing that my time was about up. "Look, I messed up. I left the garage unlocked and I tried like crazy to fix things! But now it's up to you. You can do it, Dad." I paused and placed both hands on Karena's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Karena. I'm so sorry."

"Wilbur—" Karena started to say as I saw blue smoke all over my body.

"Karena? Lewis? Lewis!"

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

I started to sweat as I meditated on my biggest fears: losing my own life and abandoning my family. But I remembered that I came back to existence, the future turned out better than it had been, and I married the girl of my dreams, all because I never gave up.

Just as I opened my eyes to finish meditating, I grabbed the hilt and ignited my new lightsaber, which was gold in color. When I thought about asking Obi-Wan about what this meant when I get back to Tatooine, I heard some heavy breathing in the background.

"Who's there?" I yelled, but I heard no response. "Show yourself!"

"The Force is strong with you, young one," a deep voice answered, and I turned around, but I found no one. "Yet you carry a lot of secrets."

"You do an awful lot of hiding in the shadows!" I yelled back. "Are you scared to see the light?"

Then, I saw a man covered in black armor and a black cape emerge. The helmet and mask that covered the man's face looked even more horrifying, but I stood with boldness.

"Who are you?" I asked, bringing the lightsaber up to my face.

"I sense Obi-Wan Kenobi within you," the masked man replied, not answering my question. "Where is he? I would like to pay a visit to my former master."

"_Anakin?!_" I exclaimed with shock, now wondering what happened to him during his fight with our master.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead," the masked man replied, walking closer to me. "They call me Vader. But wait, you look familiar. Obi-Wan trained you in the Jedi arts. What is your name, boy?"

"That is up to you to find out," I replied, and Darth Vader ignited his crimson red lightsaber. He charged and I deflected his attack, and we dueled it out in the caves. While we were fighting, I noticed that his fighting was a little stiffer than it was back on Mustafar.

"I sense fear and anger inside you," Vader said as he attacked, and I flipped backwards and tried to strike him. "Use that to your advantage and strike me down."

I froze at what he said and I did a big flying flip, something I did not think I could do, as I got away from Vader for the moment, landing just in front of the wall.

"No. Fear and anger are not the answer, and using those emotions is not the way to achieve something."

"You fear losing your wife, just as I have," Vader continued, walking towards me with his lightsaber still glowing. "Existence. You fear nonexistence… Wilbur Robinson. You are a time traveler… a time traveler who is strong with the Force. You fear of being extinct because of a mistake you made a long time ago."

"Darth Vader, I am more than someone learning the Jedi arts," I replied, bringing the lightsaber up to my face. "I am a Robinson. When we make a mistake, we learn from it, let it go, and keep moving forward. We do not let our feelings get to our heads like you did."

We ran towards each other and fought it out again.

"Feel the power of the dark side," Vader said during our strikes, and I felt his lightsaber brush against my right shoulder. I screamed in pain, but I didn't give up. "Let it consume you."

"NO! Feelings manipulate us to doing things we will regret for the rest of our lives." We continued to battle, though it was more ferocious than it started. "Tell me, Vader. Do you regret what you have done to your wife?"

I watched as Vader held off on attacking me, freezing for a moment with hesitation, and I flipped backwards. I placed my hand the air and focused on the rocks above to block the path between Vader and me. After I could not see him, I sprinted out of the cave and back to Obi-Wan's ship.


	6. Home

**Hi guys! Welcome to the final chapter of the story. Yes, I know, it's only six chapters. My stories are usually around 17 chapters long. But this was not meant to be too long of a story and more of an exploration. With that said, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and my inbox is always open to suggestions to ideas. DISCLAIMERS: I do not own anything related to "Star Wars" or "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

I returned to Tatooine without a scratch, even though I had to lose the stormtroopers that were following me. I was thankful for hyperspace and my instincts, because I had never flown a ship like this until today. I landed the ship far away from Obi-Wan's hiding place, and I sprinted until I found it. I saw Obi-Wan emerge from his spot, and he guided me in.

"Welcome back, young Padawan. How did it go?"

"Well, I was able to create my own lightsaber," I said, handing Obi-Wan my weapon, and he ignited it.

"Gold?" I watched Obi-Wan's surprised expression as he examined my weapon. "Unique, indeed."

"What does it mean, exactly?" I asked as he handed my lightsaber back to me.

"In the Jedi Order, it means that you are a Jedi Sentinel. Not only did you hone your combat skills, but you also have some scholarly knowledge. Where did you get yours from?"

"My dad is called the founder of the future," I explained, remembering everything my dad invented, including the time machine. "He's one of the most brilliant inventors in history, and he's the smartest person I know. I'm not as smart as he is, but I'm glad to have obtained a lot of knowledge from him."

"What happened there?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing to my shoulder.

"I ran into Vader along the way," I answered. "We dueled. He tried to tell me to let the dark side of the Force consume me with my feelings, but I knew better." I paused and looked at my master with solemn. "Obi-Wan, Anakin survived the fight. I'm not sure what he had gone through to get this far, but he survived. He's now wearing black armor all over his body, and his fighting style is stiffer. Please, tell me what happened?"

"I didn't kill Anakin, as I told you and Master Yoda," Obi-Wan explained. "The last thing I saw was him burning in flames, and he had difficult crawling back up with only one arm."

"One arm?" I asked, horrified.

"I left his fate up to the Force. I guess the Force gave him another chance to change."

"Vader seems to be consumed by power," I suggested, placing my chin in my right hand.

"So, you made contact with Vader. What was the outcome?"

"I told him that listening to our feelings led to regret and I asked him if he regretted killing his wife, and I blocked his path back to me."

"Did you experience anything before the duel?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I meditated as I found the crystal, and all of these memories from my childhood became known."

"What kind of memories?"

"One of the karate lessons my mom gave me, my first chargeball lesson, the moment my dad showed me the time machine for the first time, and my first mishap with the time machine. But there were some memories that made me question myself, such as going to the past to bring my dad to the future and then having to hide that he's from the past from my family, which caused me to not exist."

"Why would taking your dad to the future cause you to not exist?"

"My dad had invented another time machine, and that one ended up being stolen by someone who was mad at my dad. Because I had brought my dad to the future and this guy changed the future, I did not exist. But my dad fixed everything, and here I am."

"That must have been a hard lesson to learn," Obi-Wan replied, also with his chin in his right hand.

"Yes, sir, it was. But, I kept moving forward."

"I have guided you with the Force throughout your trials, but it didn't sound like you needed much guidance."

"I take it this means—"

"You have passed the trials. Well done, Jedi Knight Wilbur Robinson."

We shook hands with each other and smiled at each other.

"I wish you were born much earlier," Obi-Wan said. "We could have used you in the Clone Wars."

"I'm flattered, but I'm needed elsewhere: home."

"Then I will let you return there. Hopefully, Vader does not get an idea and track you through time and space to your time."

"He shouldn't. The time machine has been here the entire time." I started to walk away when I heard my name, and I turned around.

"May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

I got into my time machine, and I punched in the coordinates to go home.

* * *

**October 20, 2043 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

I landed the time machine in the garage, and I took the travel tube to my room. I laid my eyes on my wife, who was sitting on the purple couch, and she turned to look at me as I landed.

"Wilbur!"

We ran towards each other and held each other for the longest time before we closed in for a kiss.

"Hey, Karr. It's good to be home."

"Did you get everything figured out?"

"Yes, I did. You were right, Karr. I'm a Jedi. Specifically, I'm a Jedi Sentinel."

"I take it Obi-Wan trained you?"

"Yes, he did. You picked heck of a time too. Coruscant was in ruins when I got there, and I just managed to meet up with Obi-Wan and Yoda. I almost died because my sword did not work against the troopers."

"_Revenge of the Sith_?"

"Huh?" I asked her, confused.

"It sounds like you went back to when _Revenge of the Sith _took place. It's the movie where the Sith emerge and take over the galaxy after planning their revenge on the Jedi."

"So I saw. Obi-Wan and I pretty much had to train in hiding. In fact, I actually faced Darth Vader."

"Not with a sword, did you?" Karena asked with concern in her voice.

"Actually, I had to destroy the sword to make my lightsaber," I replied, handing my wife my lightsaber.

"Wilbur, isn't this the sword you got from that Japanese warrior back in time?"

"It was, but the hilt from that was the only thing I had. Besides, this lightsaber has a new meaning to me now."

I watched as Karena ignited my lightsaber.

"It's yellow?"

"Gold. It means that I have honed my skills in combat and knowledge."

"You truly have, Wilbur. Or should I say, Jedi Master Robinson?"

"Knight, Karr. I'm not a master."

"So, what are you going to do with your lightsaber?" Karena asked as we got close to where we were rubbing our noses.

"Keep it very close to me," I replied, taking it from Karena and placing it on the right side of my belt. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my Jedi Knight in shining armor."


End file.
